The Heart of a Beast
by YueSoEul
Summary: Sometimes, tales can teach us a lot. But, sometimes, men never learned the tale started all over again. This is a modern retelling of Beauty and the Beast set in Seoul, 2005.


The story was originally published on simply-love

**Disclaimer & Rights**

I don't own **Boys Before Flowers**, **Boys Over Flowers**, **Hana Yori Dango** or **Meteor Garden**. I am not even associated with the mangaka, actors, editor, director, publisher, producer or any immediate or far off people related to the movies, anime and/or the original Manga. All canon characters are borrowed from the original creators and portrayal of actors of each role. The original characters and storyline, however, is mine and I'd appreciate it if it would not be duplicated, plagiarized, re-translated without my consent anywhere on and off the web or any printed copy – yes that includes your school newspaper. The story is purely fictional and has nothing to do with anyone dead or alive – none that I know of at least.

* * *

><p>Seoul 2005<p>

Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince in the city of Seoul. His name was So Yi Jeong, the only son and heir of the So Household that own the Woosung Museum, a renowned museum of the twenty-first century. He was short on nothing. Money, power, fame, talent and of course, good looks. He was everything a woman would want and the very thing every man envied. There was just one thing that he lacked, something of which could have made him even more attractive; humility. He didn't have even one humble bone in his body. He was good looking and he knew, at some point, he would even flaunt it. To those who weren't blinded by his wealth or charming smile, he was nothing special. If anything, he was just another rich boy showing off. To those who were captivated by his words – nothing he did could ever be wrong. That was the start of his downfall.

The year was 2005, the city was Seoul and So Yi Jeong was 17 years old. The age where choices are getting harder and the world felt like it's coming to an end as the weather gets colder, welcoming the arrival of the first snow. Christmas week arrived in its full colour, with strings of carols and eggnogs by the barrel. There couldn't be a happier time as Yi Jeong stumbled from one party to the next with the night turning to daylight. In his arms there were always a woman dangling from it, holding on as if her life depended on it. He moved from one party to the next, highly intoxicated from the thrill alone. It was the night to remember as he was the happiest he had ever been with all the attention was on him. The flashes of the camera didn't even faze him as he turned easily to give a smile. He lived for them.

Christmas eve, definitely the night of celebration with minutes inching towards midnight at an amazing speed. It was like the night had magically speed itself up just to tease the damned. So Yi Jeong, with yet a different girl, had moved the party back to his penthouse in tall building standing in the city, overlooking the amazing landscape which was Seoul itself. He stumbled to press the passcode as his companion giggled in his ears. The heiress to a prominent household, he mused, thinking how her family would react to see their faces plastered in the papers tomorrow. He noticed the paparazzi; no doubt the woman had paid for them to be followed. But, he wasn't the type to say no that he decided to humor her. What was the worst that could happen?

He pushed the door open, pulling the woman in before pushing her back to the wall. A smirk played on his lips as it descended to captured hers. No matter who the woman was, they always have the same reaction. He chuckled inwardly, inching closer but getting nowhere as the doorbell rang through the house. He groaned, enticing a small giggle from the woman, as he turned to open the door. A frail looking woman stood outside, staring at him expectantly. His face turned, he wasn't a fan of dealing with any sort of interruption.

"How did you get onto this floor?" His tone was icy as he threw a question at the woman.

Silence.

"This is a private area; you might want to leave before I call security," He was getting impatient even though barely a minute passed.

"Please, its cold outside," The frail woman trembled.

"How is that any of my business?" Yi Jeong retorted.

"Just for the night," She pleaded.

"Yi Jeong," His companion interjected. "I'll leave, let her stay, it's only for tonight," She leaned, kissing him on the cheek before bowing to the visitor and disappear into the opened lift.

Yi Jeong called, trying to stop her, "Eun –" But she was gone before he could.

Irritated, he turned towards the woman. "I suggest you find a different accommodation for the night," He closed the door harshly, but was stopped midway. His eyes found the woman, or at least the woman who had stood in the place another was standing in that instance. His eyes widened, his visitor had changed. He had to fight hard to not allow his jaw to drop. Stood in place of the frail woman were a tall, beautiful and every bit terrifyingly beautiful young woman dressed in black. She looked as if she had walked out of a fairy tale. She smiled, but Yi Jeong felt fear seeped through his skin, shaking his very being.

"Tsk tsk," The beautiful stranger reprimanded him, pushing the door wide open easily. Yi Jeong was lost.

"I had hoped you'd prove me wrong,"

He swallowed, hard. "Who are you?"

"Past, future, present?" She asked coyly. "Wait, that's a different story, I'm always getting these mixed up,"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh! I didn't know you knew how to apologize," Yi Jeong cringed, noting the sarcasm, "They didn't write it down in the folder you see. I've told them, the best make sure no information gets lost in translation, they'd _have _to use the folder,"

"What the hell are you?"

"Hold your horses would you, hang on, I'm new at this," The woman said, pulling a flashcard from the hidden pocket of her skirt.

"Right, I knew I get it wrong, sorry," She fumbled with the cards. Yi Jeong furrowed his eyebrows together.

"It's the season you see, I'm pulling double duty."

"Huh?"

Still as cherry as ever, the woman turned her attention back to Yi Jeong as she finished reading from the flashcard.

She cleared her throat, "So Yi Jeong,"

"Yes that's me," Yi Jeong offered

"Have your parents ever taught never to interrupt someone when they're talking?"

"Excuse me,"

"Would you let me finish?" She whined, "I do have another job you know,"

"Well, by any means," It was Yi Jeong's turn to offer sarcasm.

"So Yi Jeong," Yi Jeong nodded boringly.

"You are the worst kind of man in existence,"

"I beg the differ –"

"Excuse me, what did I say?"

"Fine,"

"Where was I?"

"I'm the worst kind of man,"

"Right, you are. And for that the council had agreed to teach you a lesson,"

"What council?"

"You know the council of good? Have you never read any fairy tales before?" The woman's eyes widened, threatening to fall out of the sockets.

"Not a big fan, it's just one big lie,"

"I can assure you it's not,"

"Sure, if you say so,"

"Will you just listen to the punishment?"

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Yi Jeong felt irritated and just wanted to get it over with.

"Alright, the council had agreed to show you your true self, what is within you will reflect onto your skin and bones, it is a lesson for you to learn,"

"Sure," Yi Jeong butted in sarcastically. He wondered what kind of joke it was and who had put the woman up to that; it could be Gu Jun Pyo – that sick man. He would have thought his so-called best friend would have better things to do than pull pranks the day before Christmas.

Yi Jeong was growing impatient. It was bad enough his plans were ruined; now, he had to deal with the crazy woman standing in front of his door. It was as if the day couldn't get any worse. He was about to ask the woman to leave if she was done when he felt the pain in the pit of his stomach. He rolled over, hugging his stomach, trying to catch a breath. "What the hell," He groaned

"It's starting," The woman announced nonchalantly, as if it was a normal occurrence.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He struggled to catch his breath.

A smirk formed on the beautiful face, she felt quite smug. Not bad for a part-time. Well, the economy had been bad and part-time jobs such as this one had always been fun. "Showing you your true self,"

"Arrghh!" Yi Jeong screamed pierced through the night, filling the walls surrounding him.

The world fell from its place, at least for Yi Jeong it did. The woman's voice echoed through his mind like a bad dream. It waned through his very existence as he could feel his very skin boiled.

"For you who never understood love, I curse you to become the beast you are inside. You will have the year for the rose to wither to find and love one of pure heart. And that she will learn to love you despite your ugliness."

Yi Jeong had never believed in love, but, at least he would have a good chance as a good looking man. But now, looking at the reflection of his hideous self in the mirror, he fell into deep despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

"I don't know how you get through these things, Ga Eul" The tall man commented, a lopsided smile hanged on his lips. Still charming even as the years was showing on his wrinkled face.

Ga Eul managed a smile as she took the box from the man before her; the family's delivery man, someone who had been in charge of the area for the last twenty odd years.

"There's always time for a good book," She was ecstatic. She had ordered the book a couple of days weeks ago from an online site after not being able it in any bookstore in Seoul.

"For you maybe," The man commented, patting her head easily. They had become some sort of friends over the year. The man, being older and having a daughter about Ga Eul age, had always had a soft spot for the young girl. "My daughter, I'll be lucky if she'd even read her school books,"

"Well, she just haven't found the one that clicks with her, you know, like when the switch in your head just got switch on and you find yourself immersed," Ga Eul was all smiles as she spoke. Her eyes sparkled like there was nothing in the world better than to immerse oneself in stories. She loved books, always have and always will – and if she was honest to herself, she also have a weakness for fairytales where the Princes came to rescue the Princesses, she was still waiting for her very own Prince Charming.

The man grinned seeing how enthusiastic Ga Eul was. She had always been that way and he was ever so please to see her happy with her books. He checked his watch, patting Ga Eul's head again and said; "I'll see you next time," before running off to the delivery lorry he had parked around the corner.

Pleased with the box full of new reading materials, Ga Eul almost skipped happily into the house. She kept reading through the day and it wasn't until her father's voice echoed the house calling her for dinner that she put down the book.

Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo knocked on the hard wooden door frame. They had been at it for a good half an hour. Yi Jeong had disappeared and for a week at that. Neither of the three could even begin to guess where he was. The first day Woo Bin and his fiancée; Jae Kyung had joked that some leggy blonde might have gotten the best off him and he was already in Nirvana. The second, Ji Hoo had wondered who was the girl that managed to keep Yi Jeong locked up somewhere and have him at her mercy. The third day, Jun Pyo caught up and started to wonder. By the fourth day, they were getting anxious that even Jun Pyo's quarrel with his girlfriend; Geum Jan Di could not take their mind of the nagging feeling something must have gone wrong.

That had brought them there. In front of Yi Jeong's penthouse at eight in the morning, bearing coffee and Jae Kyung's unmentionable and questionable breakfast bento. Something was up and even when none of the boys present agreed with Yi Jeong's choice of life style (it speaks volume coming from Woo Bin who used to chased after older woman before Jae Kyung tripped him and he was never the same again), they were still there, worried about their friend whom they had known since they were five.

"Oi!" Woo Bin yelled, taking over the knocking routine from Jun Pyo who had break a sweat. "So Yi Jeong, open the damn door or I'll get enough C4 to take this door down and a couple floors below with it," He threatened. Getting sick of whatever drama Yi Jeong was dealing with.

No, not really. Yi Jeong was never known for his disappearing act. Unlike the three who had constantly taking refuge somewhere far from the crazy world they lived in, Yi Jeong basked in the glory and enjoyed getting attention from the media. He was So Yi Jeong, brilliant potter and heir to the So Family. It was something he was proud of.

Finally, a crack and the three friends basically run into the house without thinking. "Coffee and breakfast by Jae Kyung, I would avoid eating that if I were you," Ji Hoo, the one who had been holding the peace offering offered. But, he was greeted by silence at the sight of a man covered with thick blankets, shying away from any natural light that managed to steal into the dark apartment.

"Did someone dump you?" No one in the room was even surprised at Jun Pyo's lack of tact.

However, it was the wrong question. So Yi Jeong does not get dump, he would do the dumping. And if there was an off chance he got himself dumped, he wouldn't be sulking in the corner. He would be out and about, showing off a different girl every hour just to shove it in whoever's face that had dumped him. Yes, he was that childish.

"What happened, you didn't show up at the club for a week," Ji Hoo, the one who was the most perceptive asked as he set down the peace offerings.

A groaned escaped from the man heavily covered with blanket. It sounded nothing like Yi Jeong that the three friends jumped in their skin. The voice, it sounded deeper, animalistic in nature. The three exchanged a quick look.

"Look, whatever it is; just share it with us," Woo Bin reasoned.

"Just leave," Chills ran up the three friends' bone as the unfamiliar voice broke. It definitely did not sound like Yi Jeong and they could agree on that at least.

"Did you have a sore throat?" Jun Pyo and his conclusions were never boring, but, sometimes it can be too common, "I can ask if Jan Di's mum can ma –" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the table in front of Yi Jeong flipped, stopping short in front of where the three stood.

"The hell Yi Jeong?"! Woo Bin exclaimed.

"LEAVE!" The voice was rough and they could have sworn it shook the ground as it echoed through the walls.

"You're not the boss of me," Jun Pyo retorted.

"LEAVE!" Yi Jeong screamed as the blanket covering him fell and pool around his leg. He didn't realize in his anger, he had stood up and release the death grip he had on the fabric.

Silence and then…

"Woah!" Woo Bin broke it; a normal person would have run without looking back. But the three, they had seen a whole load more and experience a lot. Maybe not quite to the degree Yi Jeong looked like, still, it had stopped them from running out screaming; MONSTER!

"Did you get plastic surgery?" Jun Pyo piped and all eyes were on him, completely flabbergasted at his conclusion.

"Really Jun Pyo?!" Woo Bin's face was a prize.

"Hey, it's a valid question!" Jun Pyo fought back.

"Who in the world would get plastic surgery to look like Beast?" He asked incredulously before, "Don't ask me how I know that," He backtracked.

Alright, so maybe Jae Kyung had twisted his arm to watch a couple of Disney fairy tales. The woman, she never took a 'no' for an answer.

Suddenly, a roaring laugh, at least that was what the three wanted to believe as Yi Jeong started to shake.

"Yi Jeong?" Ji Hoo called cautiously.

"Leave," He ordered, softly this time.

"No, it's probably a medical condition," Ji Hoo reasoned.

"A medical condition?" Yi Jeong said in a raspy tone none of the three had gotten used to. "I don't remember any of my family members turning into a ten feet monster,"

"Well, you'll never know, it could be a virus,"

"Be serious, Ji Hoo,"

"Well, it could be that or you're cursed by the witch like that Prince from Beauty and the Beast," Woo Bin chirped, "And don't ask me how I know that either," He backtracked again.

"Yeah, or that," Ji Hoo agreed.

"Then you'll just need to find your Belle," Woo Bin said unthinking.

Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo turned to him with the very obvious 'really?' faces.

"Either way, we'll figure it out," Ji Hoo said belatedly.

"There's nothing you can do," Yi Jeong argued.

"Nonsense, we're the F4," Jun Pyo disagreed.

"This is beyond even the F4," Yi Jeong was still lost, very much in his self-pity.

"Then, we'll find a Shaman, a witch, or a Bomoh or something," Ji Hoo said, already typing away on his cellphone. "We'll get to the bottom of this,"

Yi Jeong was never thankful, not even once in his life until now. He had never appreciated it either, but, as his friend each pulled their cellphones and started texting and calling, he found himself thankful. He was truly thankful.

"A new book?" A man in his late fifties asked as he leaned on the door frame. He looked older, much older and beaten down. Ga Eul looked up from her book to find her father and smiled.

"Yes, it arrived last week, I've been saving up for it for months," She explained as she moved to sit at the edge of the bed with the book still in her hand. Her father soon joined her. "I've also got a few books from the library; they've updated their collection since I told them last time,"

The old man smiled, patting his daughter's head lovingly. His only daughter, the one he was left raising b himself after his wife died when Ga Eul was two. She was starting to look more and more like her mother every day and sometimes, that saddened him. The fact that she didn't know her own mother saddened him.

Worried, Ga Eul closed her book completely, putting it aside. "Is something wrong dad?"

"No, nothing, it's your mother's anniversary soon,"

"Oh," Ga Eul's eyes dropped. So, another one come and passed. She never looked forward to the death anniversary, she doubted anyone would. Not because of the hard work. It was just sad. And when it came to her, it was sadder because she didn't even know what kind of person her mother was and yet, she missed her without reservation.

"I can't get off work; you'll have to prepare yourself,"

"Don't worry Appa, I'll get it done,"

"Thank you,"

Ga Eul beamed, happy to be thanked but thought it was unnecessary, "I don't think you need to thank me for doing something a daughter should do,"

"No, thank you for growing up to be such a kind daughter,"

"It's not a virus," Ji Hoo announced as he made his way into the penthouse. He placed the letter he had brought with him from the mailbox downstairs on the table.

It had only been two days since they had stumbled upon Yi Jeong and his ungodly look and the penthouse had changed. It was tidy and full of huge screen displaying images from CCTVs around Seoul courtesy of the Song Woo Bin. No one bothered to even ask him how he managed to obtain the footage – on top of all that, they were all live feed.

Soon after Ji Hoo's arrival, Woo Bin and Jun Pyo arrived. It had become a habit of sort after the last couple of days to regroup at the penthouse which had been closed to public. Not even the maid had been in there and the crew which had installed in the penthouse and clean the rooms the day before had to work under strict supervision of all three or two of them. They had managed to keep Yi Jeong mostly hidden through the ordeal. Luckily, no questions were asked. The again, no one would normally ask questions when the F4 are up to something, they just brace for the effect.

The hardest for Woo Bin and Jun Pyo was to lie to Jae Kyung and Jan Di respectively. Yi Jeong had opted not to tell them anything. In his words; "Monkey would probably think I'm her furry new best friend and Jan Di would poke me every five minutes," So, they agreed, the other half must not know. Then, the other agreement came, to visit infrequently but frequently enough, so, Ji Hoo made a roster and suddenly everyone felt like they were in some sort of commoner school. Jun Pyo had been enthusiastic, but, Woo Bin less so.

"What did you do today?" Woo Bin asked in his attempt to make small talks.

Ever since their discussion a couple of days ago, Yi Jeong had kept his words limited and mostly opted not to talk at all.

"What is that?" Jun Pyo was never really good at timing. Everyone's head turned in his direction he was pointing on the CCTV.

"That's a couple of cats mating," Ji Hoo rebuked easily.

That pretty much silenced the Gu Jun Pyo as his face turned several shades of green. "I think I'm gonna be sick," He announced as he ran for the bathroom.

Woo Bin in turned hollered in amusement which Yi Jeong grunted, they had assumed out of humour.

They soon fell into a well-planned routine. Every day one of them or two of them would drop by casually, keeping Yi Jeong company. The media was in a riot as the news of the infamous So Yi Jeong's disappearance hit the market. Speculations were made and the three tried their best to deflect. Ji Hoo had casually commented Yi Jeong had gone to hone his pottery skills while Woo Bin would imply it was somewhere secluded. Jun Pyo would fake that he was cross he wasn't in the know and turned out to be good at it.

And days turned to weeks, weeks turned to month. Before any of them realize it, Yi Jeong had remained cooped up in the penthouse for over half a year.

"Have you picked your major yet?" Jan Di had asked casually.

"College is two years away," Ga Eul retort.

"It's eighteen months and you haven't applied to anything," Jan Di corrected her.

Honestly, Jan Di wasn't much of a school-lover, but, she decided earlier on where she would be going. Of course, that involved arguing with Jun Pyo for an hour and not speaking with him for a week.

"Why don't you go study journalism or something," She suggested, not giving up on Ga Eul.

They were both from a working class family. Sure, Jan Di's family owned a small dry cleaning, but, their financial were just around Ga Eul's. Still, she had thought of going somewhere.

"We talked about this, my father can't afford it," Ga Eul said exasperatedly.

"There are scholarships, you know," Jan Di, unwilling to give in. Ga Eul was the smarted person she knew and she was determined to help her friend out. It wasn't like Ga Eul to give up and that strike out as odd for Jan Di.

"I'll just take a year off and study," Ga Eul was not backing down either.

"What is going on, you'd have to tell me," Jan Di pleaded.

"Nothing is going on,"

"You're a terrible liar, you know that, right?"

"Just give it a rest Jan Di,"

"No, you've been secretive these past few months. We haven't talked or hang out or – " Jan Di went on, but Ga Eul was not having any of it.

"Well maybe because you were too busy hanging out with your rich boyfriend and his friends!"

Jan Di paled, not believing what she heard. She opened her mouth to argue but something in Ga Eul's eyes stopped her.

"Fine, be that way!"

She stalked off, leaving Ga Eul sighing in silence. Though, walking away didn't mean she was walking away. Jan Di was on a mission, something was wrong and she intended to find out. She wondered why it had taken her so long to realize it; perhaps it was because Jun Pyo's stupidity had rubbed on her.

Yi Jeong was alone, for the first time in months. It was Ji Hoo's turn to drop by, but, an emergency at home had kept him. Woo Bin was in no better position as he couldn't lie his way out of Jae Kyung's shopping trips – she felt neglected and Jun Pyo was having the monthly and compulsory dinner with his mother. He had to oblige so that she would accept Jan Di as his future wife. It suited just fine with Yi Jeong. He liked the silence the large house brought. He never appreciated it before, but, the calming effect was good for his soul.

He glanced at the clock, five minutes to eight. It was about time and he turned back to the numbers of CCTV images. Someone had caught his interest for the past week. He'd like to think he had hid it well from his friends as they never once asked the question and even Woo Bin had stopped making the remark about his potential Belles.

His eyes trained on the screen as he watched a young woman stood waiting for a train. Her dark hair and porcelain like skin had intrigued him. He zoomed in, as much as he could with the poor quality of cameras and made a mental note to pay for the replacement if he ever got out of hellhole. She looked sad. He could tell from her way her shoulder slumped and she was worried too because she was biting her nails. He had learned more about the unnamed woman in the two weeks than anyone in his whole life, the thought amused him.

He moved forward, tracing her features with his claws. He was curious, what was it that made her sad or who was it. Minutes passed as he kept watch and the train came as schedule. He watched her disappeared into it and sank back into the chair.

"Appa," Ga Eul called, stroking her father's cheek.

Her father's eyes flew open, recognizing her voice. He tried to address her, but, nothing came out of his mouth other than undecipherable sounds.

Ga Eul starred at her father's stated. He was getting thinner every day and his body looked like it had been folded inward.

"My boss told me to bring this to you, he said he'll come over next week," She said, placing the soup container on the side table. Her manager had found out after a month of her acting strangely. He had followed her to the hospital without her realizing it. Since then the man had been kind, providing Ga Eul with soups and extra shifts here and there for her to earn a little extra. He had mostly kept his mouth shut upon Ga Eul's request even when he didn't understand it when she said; "I don't need pity, I'll figure this out."

It was three months ago when her father fell at his workplace. He had a stroke and his treatment was delayed because of the location of the factory. There was nothing the doctors could have done. They managed to keep him alive, but, he would never be the same. Ga Eul wasn't resentful, but, she was regretful. She wished to see the dad that would pat her head and talk to her, though, it was still better since he was still with her.

"Appa, I have a job interview tomorrow, it's not much – but, it'll help," Ga Eul started. Ever since her father fallen ill, she had been working as hard as she could to make money. It wasn't much and she had been contemplating to quit school for a while. Of course, she hadn't told Jan Di about it. Something told her that she would blow a gasket when she found out. Needless to say, Ga Eul wasn't looking forward to it.

Her father motioned, mumbling another set of undecipherable words. Ga Eul could only smile to him. "It's alright Appa, it's my turn to take care of you," She said easily, taking his hand into hers.

It was cold. She noted it quickly. His hands that had always been warmed had turned cold after he got sick or maybe it was the hospital, Ga Eul didn't know.

"How about some dinner?" She asked. "It tastes good; you know how my boss is a good cook,"

Another smile graced her lips. She was trying to hold it together though it was hard. Slowly, she rose from her chair to pour the soup. Just like that the evening turned into night and she was walking home slowly. It had become a routine for the past three months. She didn't even think about it, part of her wondered if she could even sleep walk home by now.

"Hello there pretty," A voice came from a dark corner.

Ga Eul was quickened her pace. The area had always been safe, but, there was something about the tone that terrified her. She wasn't sure why, but, she knew she just had to run as fast as she could.

No such luck.

All Ga Eul fell was being pulled roughly and then she came face to face with a man, maybe a couple years older than her. From his attire, though Ga Eul was never one to judge without considerations, she could deduce he was probably a gangster of some sort. Her heart sank, the area was well-lit, but, it was too quiet. It was almost eleven; she could only guess people had gone to sleep.

"Let me go," She said, her tone was firm.

"No," The man teased and his friends laughed.

Ga Eul bit her lower lip, noting the friends. "Let me go," Still firm but it exuded a certain no-nonsense air.

"Aww… Are you in a hurry?"

"Just let me go,"

"Come play with us, we could use the company,"

"Please let me go," Though her tone was still firm, panic was starting to rise from the pit of her stomach. Millions of scenario ran through her mind as she tried not to think.

"Now, why don't you let the nice lady go and we'll keep you company," Another voice joined in. It was not sinister, but, there was something in that voice reflected the man. So certain, so sure of himself.

Ga Eul gapped as she saw a man; cooper-coloured hair and in every way handsome – she had seen the man before, she just couldn't quite place where.

"I don't think so, why don't you bugger off,"

"I don't think I can," The cooper-coloured hair man didn't back down. He was wearing something simple, a button-up shirt with black pants. Very normal and it looked like he just came back from a long day at the office. Ga Eul started to panic for him. What chance does a guy like that have against three thugs?

"Well then we can help with that,"

"Young master," Another man came, bulky and tall with a tattoo on his neck that Ga Eul didn't miss, jogging behind him were about five more men with similar built. "I apologize for the delay,"

The cooper-coloured hair man nodded as he stepped aside. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd let the lady go," He repeated it, his tone was calm but Ga Eul could feel how it was heavy with threat. He was not someone anyone would want to cross. Suddenly, it felt like her luck just ran out. It felt like out of the crocodile's mouth into the tiger's den.

"I-I…" The man who had Ga Eul's hand in a grip stuttered.

"She's going to need her hand back," The cooper-coloured hair man was still calm. "I'm going to give you until the count of three," He raised his fingers, a smirk played on his lips.

"One…" He counted.

"Two…"

He didn't have to count further as the three thugs scampered off without looking back. Ga Eul fell on her knees. Unsure what her fate was now.

"Miss, miss?" He called, but Ga Eul was far gone.

She didn't remember a thing, just everything faded to black.

It felt wrong. That was the first thing that came to mind when Ga Eul started to open her eyes. The pillow, the mattress, even the air felt wrong. It definitely was not her room; it didn't feel like her room. She blinked, trying to command her sleepiness away. It took her a while, but, she finally opened her eyes. And the first thing she did was gasp.

No, she was most definitely not in her room.

Her eyes did a quick scan. The room was large, decorated with minimal touches. She noted how everything was clean and well-placed. Her eyes darted to the window, expecting to see buildings only to find nothing but clouds. She started to panic and quickly check herself. Still fully cloth in what she wore yesterday. She must have passed out last night, she couldn't recall.

Finally, her eyes rested on the table beside her. She spotted the note, it was nicely written and even the paper looked expensive. "Your breakfast, eat well," It said and suddenly Ga Eul felt hungry. She opened the covered dish and ate the standard Korean breakfast without thinking.

"Is she dead?" Yi Jeong had asked worriedly after Woo Bin brought the girl to the penthouse.

"No, just passed out," Woo Bin brushed past him to get water from the fridge. "Too much excitement perhaps."

"Are you sure?" Yi Jeong was not easily convinced.

"Yeah, I asked Jun Pyo's family doctor to check her vitals, he said she was alright and advised against any…" Woo Bin scanned his friend's face, "… Shock,"

Yi Jeong grunted. "Funny,"

Woo Bin managed a smirk. "You'll be okay?"

Yi Jeong shrugged.

Ga Eul was a happy camper as she had her stomach filled and before she knew it, curiosity got the best of her. She put what was left of her breakfast away and tip-toed to the door, trying to make as little sound as possible. She heard the door click – it wasn't locked. For some reason, it comforted her, so, she wasn't a prisoner. That was not a bad thing.

"Oh, you're awake," A familiar voice called as Ga Eul tried to enter the living room quietly. Sure enough, it was the cooper-coloured hair man sitting on one of the seat. It looked like he belonged in the grand room.

"Sorry, I was just…" Ga Eul apologized quickly.

He waved his hand lazily, brushing off the apology as unnecessary. "It's fine, how's breakfast?"

"It was good,"

"Good,"

Silent filled in the space as Ga Eul stood awkwardly when the cooper-coloured hair man returned to his previous engagement – reading the newspaper idly.

"Er… Can I go now?" She asked tentatively, fearing she might have crossed the line.

"No," He waved indifferently

"Why not?"

"You asked too many questions,"

"I've only asked two,"

"And yet you haven't asked the important ones,"

"Like what?"

"Like, 'who are you?' and 'where am I?', you are strangely not phased by any of these,"

"I am,"

"Then are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"The important questions,"

Ga Eul grumbled, she didn't like being made fun of. But, she was intrigued by the man who was too well-dressed to be a thug but acted like one.

"Alright then, who are you?"

"Song Woo Bin,"

"Where is this place?"

"My friend's place,"

"Are you afraid of getting caught cheating?"

"Are you by chance a home wrecker?"

"No!" Ga Eul was offended.

"Then no, besides, my fiancée is not one to jump into conclusions," Woo Bin said lightly. It was true of course; Jae Kyung would just kick his ass and then ask who the girl was.

"Why am I here?"

"Finally! A good question,"

"Why am I here?" Ga Eul pressed, not appreciating the theatrics.

"You passed out,"

"Why did you help me last night?"

"You looked like you could use a little help,"

She fired back, "You don't even know me,"

"Do I have to know everyone I helped?"

Ga Eul fidgeted. "No, I suppose,"

"Then, shall we talk about lunch?"

"No, I think I better go,"

"Are you refusing my lunch invitation?"

"No! Yes… Maybe," Ga Eul stammered. Woo Bin might have been out of practice to pick up girls, but he had learned a thing or two about them as well from being engaged to one chaotic of a girl. And, one must not forget that he was after all, a former Don Juan.

A chuckle from Woo Bin coloured the conversation. "It's lunch, not a marriage proposal,"

"I didn't say it was," Ga Eul said, reddening from embarrassment that she could die on the spot.

"Lunch?"

"Fine,"

To Ga Eul's surprise, lunch was already prepared in the dinning room, something about that freaked her out a little; a proper dinning room, with proper cutlery.

"Do you live here?" She asked in the middle of the main course – or at least she thought it was the main course.

"No, my friend does,"

"Then why are you so happily having lunch at his or her place?"

"His and I just don't like leaving a lady eating alone,"

"Can I leave after this?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Not safe,"

"From what?"

"The thugs from last night," Woo Bin said easily. Alright, so, maybe it was a lie and Woo Bin's men caught the three without so much trouble. But, Yi Jeong was over the moon with this one and though everything in his new found morale thought it was wrong, he was inclined to help his best friend get the girl.

"I thought you chased them away and caught them or something," Ga Eul was surprised and not pleased with the idea of the thugs running around near her area.

Woo Bin sighed, "They got away, we're still looking," He lied again, too much lies and he got the feeling this will bite him in the ass some day. He didn't think the woman before him was so forgiving.

Ga Eul placed her chopsticks and spoon back on the table. Her shoulder slumped.

"You can stay here for a while,"

"I don't think that's a decision you can make, it's not even your house,"

Woo Bin's lips curled into an amusing smile. He was finding the entire conversation funny. The things Yi Jeong made him do was just – he had wondered why it had to be him, but then he recalled what kind of one-sided conversation it would be with Ji Hoo and how she would be lost in translation with Jun Pyo.

"I've already asked my friend for a favour," He declared, though his mind was running with the conversation he had with Yi Jeong last night. 'Well, more like he asked me for a favour to keep you here'. He thought privately.

"Are you insane, you want me to live with a guy?" Ga Eul jerked, she was not at all old fashion sort of girl, but, to live under the same roof of someone she haven't even met, that was a bit extreme even by her standard.

"It's the safest place I can find," Woo Bin lied, he had other places that had better security and minus Yi Jeong. But, he wasn't going to tell her that. This was getting a bit much to his liking.

"Are your friend a mafia or something?"

"No," Short and non-elaborative answer. He would rather not repeat that Yi Jeong happened to be a Casanova, used to? Well, he wasn't too sure about that.

"Then how am I supposed to be safe here?"

"He's a security freak," Woo Bin almost wanted to shot himself before Yi Jeong even get the chance. Ga Eul on the other hand was picturing a geeky, nerdy guy with pants pulled waist high and hair combed to the side. For some reason, that image comforted her.

"Oh,"

"Just stay here; I'll inform you when it is safe,"

A nod from Ga Eul, she was out of argument.

"Alright, do I get to meet this friend of yours?"

"No, he's a private person," Woo Bin snickered in his head, in all his life, Yi Jeong was the least private person he knew. "I'd appreciate if you don't venture into the master bedroom, that is his by the way," He said and paused, "Better yet, stay in your room, and just try not to run into him,"

Ga Eul nodded like a parrot. Part of her wished that she could go back to the life she had and then; "My father, what about him?" She panicked.

"I've put people to keep him safe, you need not worry,"

"You know about my father?"

"Of course, my friend would never allow anyone to enter his house without a full background check," Another lie, Yi Jeong would let anyone wearing a skirt walk in there without a second thought.

"Are-Are you holding him for leverage or something?"

Woo Bin grinned, the day couldn't get any better, "No, consider it a form of kindness, God knows my Karma needed it,"

"You believe in Karma?" Ga Eul was surprised; she would never peg the man she now knew as Song Woo Bin was a big believer in such things.

"I'm engaged to a woman, I believe in what she believes in," He waved the idea that was forming in Ga Eul's head easily. "I have to go; I do have prior engagements,"

"Oh right,"

"You can stay and finish your lunch; a cleaner will come later to deal with the dishes,"

"Thanks,"

Woo Bin didn't wait as he saw the time on his watch. He was late to meet Jae Kyung and he can only guess what kind of questions she would have for him. Part of him wanted to be angry at Yi Jeong, but, given the circumstances, he decided he had the better luck.

Ga Eul on the other hand, sat quietly as she ate her lunch quietly. After she was done, she wandered into the kitchen to do the dishes. Despite Woo Bin's instruction, she wasn't used to people attending to her every whim. The cleaner promised arrived an hour after Ga Eul was done clearing the dishes and was not at all surprised to find her there. Apparently everyone had been briefed. Ga Eul attempted to make small talks with the woman around her mother's age (if she was alive, she would have been that age, she thought), but, all she got was a smile. She even tried to find out about the master of the house and it was the only time she ever got an answer; the woman had not seen the man either. But, she wasn't too concerned as it was a simple job with decent pay and she wasn't going to ask that many questions.

Yi Jeong on the other hand spent the day locked up, looking at life through the screen of which had been transferred into the master bedroom in preparation of Ga Eul's arrival. He repeated her name a couple of times; it was comforting to think she was there. He kept out of sight for the day, living on whatever food Woo Bin had left for him in the bedroom and when the night fell and Ga Eul retreated into her bedroom only he dared to go out to fetch what he needed. Part of him was glad that the master bedroom was an ensuite.

Ga Eul lost track of days that she had been there, but, the seasons change and that was something she was sure of. It was Fall and she watched the leaves turned yellow from the window of the high rise. It had probably been more than a month since she was locked up there and she had yet to run into the Master of the House. He had remained invisible and extremely quiet that sometimes Ga Eul wondered if Song Woo Bin had lied. His friends had come though, someone called Yoon Ji Hoo. He looked about the same age as Woo Bin. She had asked then, why was Woo Bin engaged at such a young age, Ji Hoo had only replied; 'because that's how it works in our world'. Ga Eul didn't ask another question.

Most of her days were spent in silent, watching the television that was in her opinion too big to even be called a television or reading the few books Ji Hoo had brought her. Woo Bin had, on occasion, brought her books — but, they often made her wonder whether she should really fear the man. Most of the books are on Yakuzas and organize crime novels, not very comforting. Still, she read and read, her only connection to the real world was the television – internet and telephones had been deemed to be dangerous as the men that attacked her could trace her with that. She believed them, but, after watching the Sound of Music for the fiftieth time, Ga Eul was about ready to just charge into the building where the damned were and torch it.

"Am I still banned from the penthouse?" Jun Pyo asked as the three lounged around their usual hang out. It still felt on to be there without Yi Jeong.

"Yes, Ga Eul knows you," Ji Hoo replied nonchalantly. He was studying for his exams and it crossed his mind, Ga Eul might as well. "What major did you said she was considering?"

"Childhood development," Woo Bin answered from bar.

"Smart girl," Ji Hoo commented.

"Too smart for Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin asked the question that had been on his mind for the past month.

"Too good, he probably figured it out by now,"

"For the record, Jan Di is freaking out at why her friend was missing," Jun Pyo interjected.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin exchanged a look, it looked bad.

"We figured, what did you tell her when you put protection detail on Ga Eul's father?"

"I didn't,"

"She still haven't found out the guards are Shinhwa's?"

"She didn't ask, she assumed it was the government and Ga Eul was into something deep,"

Woo Bin snickered, "Well, she always had one hell of an imagination,"

"Hello!" Ga Eul shouted, to see if her voice echoed through the empty space, void of other humans. It was getting boring and the Ahjumma who had been there only stayed for a couple of hours in the morning to clear the house. Ga Eul had tried to do the chores, in hope that the woman would sit and talk to her, but, nothing came off it. She simply unloaded the groceries with a smile and got to pack the pre-cooked food.

"Bored?" A voice came from the entrance. Ga Eul's head spun so fast she could swear she heard a creaking sound.

"A little," she said sheepishly, eyeing the blond-haired man.

Ji Hoo gave her a small smile, "Here,"

"Books?"

He nodded.

"You're the best!" She exclaimed.

And he smiled.

"And this," He handed an envelope.

Ga Eul scrunched up her nose, wondering if it was something grim. Her imaginations run wild.

Ji Hoo's smile broadened, "It's brochures for schools overseas and local, and I figured you might want to take a look at it,"

'No doubt she's Jan Di's friend," He thought privately.

"Thanks, I don't think I can afford it,"

"Then pick Shinwha, they have a program where you can work to earn wages as well as a full scholarship," He suggested.

A smile formed on Ga Eul's lips. But, it was void of excitement and happiness. "It's not an easy program to get into,"

"I know,"

"And my grades are probably not good enough,"

"No, yours are fine,"

Ga Eul's eyes widened, "You looked through my record?"

"It is public record,"

"Oh right…"

Ji Hoo held out the envelope once again, there were only three brochures he had included in there. One for Shinhwa, one for Seoul University and the other was University of Stockholm. He was probably terribly pessimistic about the last one, but, he thought Yi Jeong might appreciate it.

Ga Eul tossed and turned in her sleep, her stomach was acting up at the worse time ever and what made it even worse was the fact she would have to sneak into the bathroom across from her own bedroom. Not having an ensuite bathroom had never bothered her before. But, she remembered Woo Bin's request to remain invisible in the house during the night rang through her head.

'He might not even be up,' Ga Eul argued with herself.

'Or he could be sleepwalking and you'd run into him and cause all sorts of trouble,' She tried to reason not stepping a foot outside of the room.

Her stomach did another somersault and that was the final straw for her as she bolted to the bathroom. There was no way she could make it to the morning even if she wanted to. Besides, she might or might not run into the owner of the house. That's what she thought.

Until.

Ga Eul was trying to close the door behind her and as she turned, she caught a glimpse of a towering figure. Her first instinct was to scream, fortunately, that didn't kick in as she remembered it was probably her host.

"Sorry, I was ju – "

She tried to explain, but the figure slipped away from sight before she could. The only thing she caught from the brief encounter was the fact the infamous So Yi Jeong, her host, was tall. Extremely tall. Part of her wondered whether it was the reason why he wasn't out and about.

She tried not to dwell in the thought of So Yi Jeong. But, something about the person she was sharing the roof with was getting interesting by the minute. It wasn't that she wasn't curious before, anyone with half a brain would – but, she had a promise to keep. It was just… She was curious.

Morning came like any other as the weather got colder. The Fall was heavy in the air and Ga Eul wanted more than anything to just walk out of the four walls imprisoning her. She was getting concerned of her father. Sure, Ji Hoo or Woo Bin would update her every now and then – but, she wanted to see her father's face. The last she heard from Ji Hoo was that her father was showing improvements. She was holding on that faint hope that her father might get better in time. He could, maybe not the person he used to be, but, someone Ga Eul can actually talk to and not have one-sided conversation.

She rolled to her back, flipping the pages of the book she had read a couple of times. Woo Bin and his taste of books had always been morbid. But, beggars can't be chooser and Ga Eul could only be thankful she had somewhere to stay. Unfortunately, whenever she was idle like that, she began to wonder about So Yi Jeong. She wondered what made a man so recluse. She wondered if his life was so terrible, but, with all the painted gold, she highly doubt it – it was probably the case of poor little rich boy.

Ga Eul deduced that So Yi Jeong was probably a year older than her – being friends with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo whom both were. That would make him seventeen. That thought made her wonder even more, doesn't he ever wanted to further his study? Or at least go somewhere and experience life? The question hung over her head and thoughts went on and on until she fell asleep to the sound of empty rooms, void of other beings, other than her and – So Yi Jeong whom she had never seen.

Ga Eul blinked awake, scrambling to her feet when she noticed the darkened state of the room. Night had fallen as she was off in her thoughts and cradled by dreams. She was up on her feet, but then stopped. She was never one to break a promise, but, she was curious of the man. She wondered what it was on his mind to have a stranger in his house and have his movement restricted. She wanted to ask, for the first time in months that she had come there, she wanted to ask.

So she stayed, seated in the living room. Hours passed as she got sleepier. She shook her head, wishing away the sleep that was knocking on her consciousness. She wanted to meet the man at least once. Hours and nothing. She was about to give up until she heard it; the sound of heavy footsteps gracing her ears. She made a quick assumption that he was heading to the kitchen and bolted towards the direction.

As soon as she arrived at the hallway heading into the kitchen, she hovered instead of walking straight into it. Part of her wondered if it was rude, but, after too much contemplation, she braved herself and walk into the space.

The man was hunched over a few Tupperware, no doubt picking out his meal. Ga Eul chuckled, noticing how he was picking out the carrots out of the Japche she made the day before. Such a picky eater.

He must have heard her, she noted as his body stiffened in place.

"Sorry," Ga Eul started, "I was hungry,"

It was a valid excuse as her stomach started to grumbled. She had only realized she hadn't had any meals the whole day.

A grunt, that was it to acknowledge her.

"If you don't mind, I can join you," She baited. She wondered how many meals had the man had by himself and that made her somewhat sad.

"I'm almost done, if you could just wait, I'll put the dishes away," Yi Jeong was trying to escape. His voice was low and grovelly and that didn't escape Ga Eul. He wasn't what at all she had imagined him to be.

He wasn't expecting her there. That was for sure. Perhaps he should have taken the liberty to install the CCTV inside the house, but, he decided against it. It would be an invasion of her privacy – only now, he wished he had or he wouldn't have run into her like this.

"It's fine, I'll come back," Ga Eul's tone turned sour. She was a bit taken aback but she knew she couldn't overstep her boundaries as a guest.

"No, the kitchen is all yours," Yi Jeong was up from his seat immediately, cleaning after himself at record speed. He had gotten used to it – cleaning after himself – while keeping himself hidden under the layer of clothing. It seemed ridiculous to wear something all covered up, but, it was necessary.

"I'll just come back later," Ga Eul countered. She was getting tired of avoiding each other. She turned on her heels, but, before she could take a step.

"Wait,"

She turned back.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Yi Jeong apologized – the first for everything this year, he learned a whole load.

"It's fine, I was overstepping," Ga Eul brushed the topic away.

"No, you weren't, I was just – " Yi Jeong wanted to explain, but stopped himself. He couldn't.

"You were just what?" Ga Eul pressed.

There was a silence as Yi Jeong contemplated his next step. He was worried of her reaction, but, he hadn't had any time to fool around. His time was almost up and it was now or never.

"I was worried I'll scare you off," He confessed.

"What, are you some sort of alien?"

Yi Jeong laughed, only it sounded a little bit more animalistic that he would like.

"Worse," Was only he could say as he turned, revealing his scrunched up and furry face. His fingers that were long and slander are now stubby and in place of his fingernails were talons.

There was a shorter pause on Ga Eul's side. Even so, that felt the longest pause for Yi Jeong as he waited for her to run out of the house.

"Trying out new trends?" She said easily, "You know, Halloween is not even here yet, right?"

A smile hung on her lips as she spoke. She knew it was probably how he looked like normally. If anything Ga Eul thought he came out of a fairy tale, only the worse kind where he was the villain. But, she had felt the extent of his hospitality and his friends' kindness, so, she doubted he was anything evil.

Yi Jeong on the other hand, wasn't sure what to say as he stood, flabbergasted. She didn't run and her smile somehow comforted him.

"It's – It's not a costume," He tried to explain.

"I know," Ga Eul said simply.

"You're not scared?" He asked tentatively, still worried that she would still bolt.

"Of what?"

"I'm a Monster,"

Ga Eul didn't smile nor move. She stood, studying his features for a while. A freak of nature? A magic spell? A curse? She wasn't sure. But, she knew how much he was probably suffering.

"No," She said, "I've seen Monsters, you look nothing like them," She remembered it, the day when Woo Bin had saved her. Those men, they were monsters; preying on the weak. Yi Jeong had done nothing but gave her shelter and sense of security.

"You don't even know me,"

"I know enough,"

Days went by like that. Ga Eul had made a deal with Yi Jeong to come out for every meal. In turn, she would cook and he would, clumsily, put the dishes away in the dishwasher. The housekeeper that had been coming no longer came around. Their food supplies were mainly dropped by at the door or brought by Woo Bin and Ji Hoo when they came around. The visits of the two were less frequent.

Halloween come and go as well. Ga Eul had tried to get Yi Jeong out of the house, but, he was against it and there was nothing she could do otherwise. So, they had stayed in, eating candies and every unhealthy stuff in the book. They talked about her and the world – never about him. She wanted to ask, but, she had the feeling he would talk when the time comes.

The month changed and the weather got even colder as Ga Eul found comfort snuggling up close to Yi Jeong. The topic remained the same, her, the world with the addition of books. That was until one night.

"I had an older brother," He said out of the blue during dinner.

Ga Eul was taken aback; slowly she put her utensils down.

"I've never seen him around,"

True, she knew Yi Jeong's common company, just the two.

"He died," Yi Jeong said, playing with the food with his chopsticks.

Ga Eul didn't interrupt.

"I was eight, he was eighteen, and he just died like that,"

Ga Eul held out her hand to reach for Yi Jeong's and squeeze it slightly.

Yi Jeong leaned back into the chair, but did not pull his hand. His hand he left in Ga Eul's, which looked weird since hers were tiny by comparison. "He left me behind to do all the things he was suppose to do,"

"He was just coming to pick me up," He said as the memory of him whining and getting his older brother to do what he wanted.

"And he was gone like that,"

"It's not your fault," Ga Eul spoke for the first time. There was still much about the man before her that she didn't know. But, at least he was talking.

"It was mine, if I hadn't ask him," Yi Jeong flail around, his voice was hoarser.

"No, things happen and rarely it's anyone's fault," Ga Eul said firmly.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, like my dad,"

It was the week before Christmas. Ji Hoo has came a few days earlier and dropped off a few Christmas supply. In the living room, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were laughing over the crookedly placed tree. Something ticked her funny bone. Yi Jeong, who was the tallest, got to place the star on top, because Ga Eul made him. And when they are done, they both plopped into the comfortable huge couch facing the decorated tree.

"You okay?" Yi Jeong asked when he noticed how Ga Eul looked miles away.

She turned, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine; I just miss my dad,"

Yi Jeong shrugged. Ga Eul had been talking about her father often lately and he wondered if she wanted to leave.

"My dad and I, we used to decorate the tree every Christmas, a small one, but, we always did," He rambled audible enough for Yi Jeong to hear.

"You miss him," He stated, a mere fact, but it made him sad.

"I wonder if it's safe to visit him, just for Christmas at least," Ga Eul said thoughtfully. She had asked Woo Bin a few times about going back and he had kept telling her how unsafe it was. She had chosen to swallow the words. It did make her felt helpless and she hated the feeling.

"Just for Christmas?" Yi Jeong fished.

"I'd like to go home, if it's safe," She admitted.

"You're not happy here?" He knew he couldn't keep her any longer. But, with days left, he wanted to tell her how he had come to feel about her. It was just, he was scared. Yes, So Yi Jeong, the infamous former Casanova was scared.

Ga Eul's face scrunched a little, "It's not that, I just can't live here forever,"

"Why not?" Yi Jeong knew he sounded like a child, but, he had to ask.

"Because I have a life I have to get back to, no matter how mundane," Ga Eul said, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Yi Jeong nodded sadly and got up from the seat.

"I'll ask Woo Bin tomorrow," He said and with that he disappeared into his room before Ga Eul can say anything.

"Are you sure you're just letting her go like that?" Woo Bin asked.

It was three days before Christmas and in three days time, Yi Jeong's year will be up and he would stay a beast forever.

"She has no reason to stay," He answered easily.

Yi Jeong looked at his friends one by one. Every one of them had turned up at his apartment regularly again. Even Jun Pyo opted not to take a vacation outside the country to keep him company. He was touched with the gesture and decided, it was enough. Even if he had to live in seclusion for the rest of his life and looking like a monster, it would be enough.

"You didn't tell her," Ji Hoo said pointedly from the left. He was in on the topic, but, his attention was with the book he had in his hands.

Yi Jeong shook his head.

"Why the hell not?!" Woo Bin and Jun Pyo shouted in unison.

"There's a life out there for her," He tried to sound alright with it even when he was anything but.

"Funny isn't it?" Ji Hoo's boring voice slipped in. "The first time you fall in love and you're chicken about it,"

"I'm not being chicken,"

"You are though,"

"She just has her own life,"

"Since when did that ever stopped you?" Woo Bin piped in.

"Since I genuinely care about her!" Yi Jeong barked.

"Since you loved her," Ji Hoo said pointedly.

"Doesn't matter, she can never love someone like me," Yi Jeong declared. Be in the version of him now; the monster or the version of him was; the playboy, he doubted she could ever love him.

She had only been home for a couple of days and Ga Eul couldn't be happier. The moment Woo Bin announced it was safe; she practically jumped at the idea of going home. Her father was getting better. The treatment for his father went very well. Ji Hoo had been kind on that matter. He had looked for specialist and paid for everything in full. She promised to pay him back, but, he just brushed it off as nothing, part of her felt guilty while the other was just happy that her father was on the road to recovery.

"Ji Hoo-shi!" Ga Eul exclaimed, surprise to find the handsome young man stood in front of her house as she was coming home from the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" She was pleased to see him, but, still surprised.

"It's Christmas tomorrow," Ji Hoo said simply, "Yi Jeong thought you'd want your Christmas presents," He held out the packages in his hand.

"You didn't have to," She tried to reason.

"He insisted, the least he could do, he said," Ji Hoo took a step forward, dumping the bags on Ga Eul's hand that was outstretched. She does tend to flail them when she's surprised.

"I –" Ga Eul was at lost for words.

"I better go, family dinner," He turned on his heels. There wasn't much he could say. He was there only to deliver present. Even if he wanted to meddle…

"How is he?" Ga Eul called and Ji Hoo stopped in his track.

"Do you believe in fairy, Ga Eul?" He didn't turn as he spoke.

"Like the 'once in a upon of time' thing?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"I suppose,"

Ji Hoo turned at his watch. It was an hour before midnight, the hour before Yi Jeong's fate was sealed. He wanted to leave it at that, as per Yi Jeong's request. But, he couldn't. The year that went by, he watched how his best friend changed. Yi Jeong was different and it all thanks to Ga Eul.

"Then I'm going to tell you a story," He said, taking a deep breath. Yi Jeong can be angry at him later. He can't watch his friend suffer. No man deserved what Yi Jeong did. No matter how black their soul was.

"Once upon a time, there was a very handsome and very rich young man," He began, "He was every bit arrogant and selfish," He paused a little. "One night, a witch appeared on his doorstep, asking for shelter and he refused her,"

"I'm sorry, why are you telling me the story of Beauty and the Beast?" Ga Eul butted in.

Ji Hoo turned with a smile. Ga Eul was definitely a smart girl.

"How much do you care about him?" He asked, he knew how much Yi Jeong had loved Ga Eul. He'd like to think he can guess how Ga Eul felt, but, he wanted to ask anyway.

Ga Eul's face reddened. "It doesn't really matter how I feel,"

"It doesn't?"

"No,"

"It was his story,"

"What was?"

"The Beauty and the Beast, he's the beast,"

Ga Eul's eyebrows furrowed together, "But that's impossible,"

"Is it really?" Ji Hoo asked.

Ga Eul was about to answer, but with everything that happened to her over the past year, she wasn't about to write that out. She had been lucky and happy. Her father was on the road of recovery and everything was going well and she was in—

"What time is it now?" She asked quickly, shuffling the things in her hand as tried to catch the time displayed on her watch.

"Fifty minutes to twelve,"

"Why is mid – " Ga Eul started to question why Ji Hoo was pressing the issue of midnight so much. It was Christmas Eve and fifty minutes to Christmas, but of course.

"How was your driving skill?" She asked instead.

"None, I don't drive," He said absentmindedly.

"Ugh! You're no use," Ga Eul dropped the bags to her feet. She can deal with that later. She began to make a run for it, making a mental note of how much money she had. Of course, she didn't have Yi Jeong's address, the fact which did not sink in.

"My driving skills are wholesome," A familiar voice. Ga Eul turned to find someone she had come to know very well through her friend; Jan Di.

"Jun Pyo-sunbae!" She exclaimed.

"It's 'awesome' not 'wholesome'," Ji Hoo stated pointedly.

"That too," Jun Pyo brushed Ji Hoo away.

"Jun Pyo-sunbae, you know Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul was surprised to see him there.

"He's my childhood friend, are we going to stay here talking about my friendship with Yi Jeong or are we going to move?" Jun Pyo was impatient. Everyone was, even Woo Bin who couldn't get away because Monkey had him on a tight leash.

"Err… Lead the way," Ga Eul mumbled.

"Sunbae, that's a red light!" Ga Eul screamed as Jun Pyo ran over a red light at an intersection. In fact, Jun Pyo broke more than a dozen traffic rules as he zoomed across the city. Not that Ga Eul mind, but, she'd like to get to Yi Jeong in one piece.

Finally, after it felt like an eternity, Jun Pyo stopped in front of a tall building. The architecture itself was majestic, fitting for Yi Jeong – Ga Eul was sure. She rushed out of the car, but turned when Jun Pyo called her back.

"You're going to need this, the password is on the back," He said, tossing a keycard with a password embossed on it.

"Thank you!" She thanked him quickly before rushing into the building.

The lift couldn't go any faster as Ga Eul watch the time ticked away. Two minutes until midnight. She had to get to him fast. One minute and she fumbled with the key code before she pushed open the door. Thirty second, she found Yi Jeong standing in the middle of the room, surprised to see her there.

"You!" She screamed, "Are the most insufferable man I've ever met,"

"Excuse me?" Yi Jeong was confused.

"You couldn't just tell me?" Twenty seconds.

"I…"

"Idiot, I love you, you could have just told me!" Ten second.

"I…"

Ga Eul made her way to Yi Jeong; she pulled on his shirt so he was bending over her. "Shut up, just shut up and kiss me,"

Never it be said that Yi Jeong couldn't react under pressure, "God, I love you," Five seconds.

"I know,"

And he descended to capture her lips. Outside the sound of firecracker cracks through the air, but, Yi Jeong couldn't care less. He was kissing the woman he loved and whatever it was in the air, he didn't care.

Suddenly, just as was coming in for another kiss, his stomach felt like it was being punched. He fell onto his knees and rolled on the floor.

"Yi Jeong!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Stay back," He ordered her through gritted teeth.

"But,"

"Just stay back," He ordered.

His scream pierced through the night as Ga Eul watched in horror. Yi Jeong could feel every bone in his body being pulled part and his skin was boiling and then he knew of nothing else.

The bright light woke him and the air felt lighter. He felt lighter. His eyes fluttered open, finding a familiar face; Ga Eul's.

"Where am I?" Yi Jeong asked hoarsely.

"Home," Her answer was short. He noticed the look of wonder in her eyes but had no energy to ask.

"What day is it?" He rolled to find the watch and notice he was in his room, that made him wonder.

But, Ga Eul answered him before his thoughts sink in, "Christmas morning,"

"What happened?" A string of questions.

"You passed out after you kissed me," Ga Eul's face reddened at the confession, "Should I be offended?"

Yi Jeong laughed. His Ga Eul, she was his.

"No, I probably just eat something bad," He smirked.

"Hmm… Gut reaction to food, not me then,"

"If you don't mind, we can continue where we left off last night," He said suggestively, a crocked smile dangled on his lips.

"I think I shall go make breakfast," Ga Eul announced as she got up, but, Yi Jeong was faster and he had pulled her into the bed with him.

"Breakfast can wait," He declared.

Ga Eul's face turned even redder if that was even possible. Yi Jeong was close and…

"But that's impossible," She heard him and opened her eyes again.

Yi Jeong was staring at his arm, free of fur and then ran it over his face.

"I…"

Ga Eul chuckled, "You might want to find a mirror,"

Yi Jeong jumped out of bed, darting towards the bathroom. "Not possible!" Ga Eul heard him exclaim.

"Brush your teeth while you're in there!" She called out to him and couldn't help but giggle.

Yi Jeong on the other hand, had other ideas. He popped out of the bathroom and jumped back into bed.

"Do you mind?" He asked and she knew he was asking her about his appearance.

"It's still you, is it?"

"Yes, very much so, the same one you knew," He confirmed.

"Nothing changed?" She asked cautiously.

"Just the skin,"

Ga Eul fidgeted. He had been meaning to ask about it, his appearance all night. She had stayed by the bedside watching him breath, worried of what may come of it. She loved the monster he was, she wondered what was left of the monster that was still the person she knew. She studied his eyes and ran her fingers on his bare face. He hadn't change; his eyes are still the same, just the skin.

"Say it again," She asked of him and he knew just like she knew.

"I love you,"

"Good,"

She reached up to plant a quick kiss, but, he had other ideas and deepened it. He was happy, very happy. And she was too.


End file.
